


Blood Red Roulette

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Spike-n-Dru arrive in Vegas.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Blood Red Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

The rattly old car with the blacked-out windows rolled into Los Vegas, the brilliant lights making everything nearly as bright as day. Drusilla spilled out of the car in a wave of skirts, the hems frothing around her calves. Spike followed her, tossing the keys to the car to a valet and smirking when the man stared in horror at the vehicle. "Don' judge a book," he hollered as he turned around to trot after Drusilla.

"So many lovely lights," she said, head tilted back to study them. "Let's black them out."

"Anything for you, pet." He took her hand and kissed it.

Drusilla smiled, leaning toward Spike. "Shall we make everything red?" she asked.

All these people? Spike took a look around. There were a lot of them. A helluva lot. He smiled back and repeated, "_Anything_ for you, pet."

Her expression turned dreamy. Drusilla danced lightly forward, swaying from side-to-side. Her skirt hem flowed with her movements. Spike followed her. "We shall turn everything red as blood," Drusilla said. "Gamble and gambol, spin and jingle." She whirled back to face him, hands clasped at her chest. "We'll cash in all our chips and rain down crimson."

Spike swept her into his arms. "Sounds like Hell." He nipped at Drusilla's lips. "Want to get started, luv?"

"My Spike." Her eyes turned wicked. "Let's."

Hand in hand, they ran into a casino, chasing after the screams of delight within. And, if afterwards, the screams turned more horrific, well...luck moves in different ways for different people, doesn't it?


End file.
